


Their last moment

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moment between Tauriel and Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their last moment

Tauriel cradled the broken body of the height challenged prince in her powerful arms. Aghast, she listened to the blood cheerfully bubble in Kili's chest wound. She knew that such a wound was fatal – air was escaping from his perforated lung. She lifted her hand graced with long, delicate fingers tipped with pearl coloured nails. These were cut short and painted with porraceous varnish, both the mark of a warrior – the first for convenience, the other for camouflage. Her eyelids were also delicately touched up with chartreuse to make her blend into the canopy of the Mirkwood. The Captain of the Guard gently closed the fluttering eyelids of the _Naug, -_ whispered

"farewell, _penneth"_

 _-_ and deftly plunged her knife into the bald spot under his chin, burying the blade of finest ellven craftsmanship – as evidenced by cryptic runes on the steel the illiterate Sylvan was incapable of reading - into the tall dwarf's brain. Kili twitched a bit and died. Saddened by his death yet glad she could administer the coupe de grace to the amusing fellow, the red head, a runt of her race, rose and ran to the spot amidst the ruins where she saw a gleam of swarthy orcflesh. Running unto some debris to gain a height advantage the lithe, yet unmistakably female figure sprang, needlessly but impressively somersaulted and rained death from above upon the creations of Morgoth. Her high pitched battle call – " _Huito nin, yrch_!" carried far across the battlefield, a sign that a Sylvan elf was involved in a fell errand.

While slaughtering the orcs Tauriel felt a sad pride that she managed to keep the truth away from the dwarf and let him die ignorant. Ignorant and thus happy. She had cared naught for him; she was just kind to the not very wise. And Kili, accustomed to the brutish and coarse manners of his race, had mistaken kindness for affection.

* * *

AN:

Naug – stunty, Sindarin for dwarf

Penneth - shorty

" _Huito nin, yrch_!" – AFAIK this means "Fuck you, orc!" – correct me if I'm wrong

The Company consisted "not of the wisest", hence _ex definitio_ Kili was not the brightest dwarf in existence ...


End file.
